The Battle of the Gnomes
by Frericks18
Summary: What would you think if a gnome battle suddenly broke out while you were playing a ordinary wizarding child's game? Wouldn't happen- right? R and R!


Author's Note: Errr…IDK about this one

**Author's Note: Errr…I don't know about this one. It's different. I was bored… Gnomes…I'll try to write this. Btw I am saying that there is a little forest which isn't really a forest, just a huge patch of trees that you'll find in the country, by the Weasley's house.**

**Disclaimer!! I don't own anything.**

**The Battle of The Gnomes**

"Ginny," Cried a seven-year-old Ron as he fought his way through the bushes in his garden. "Where are you?"

Ginny replied "I'm over here!"

"I can't see you! Where is 'here'?"

"HERE!" Ginny waved her arms and made a face. She was standing in the forest by their house. The six-year-old scowled and stomped her feet with impatience.

Ron scanned the garden and pond with squinted eyes. He looked at the magical jungle-gym that his parents had given their kids for Christmas. Finally, his eyes traveled to the woods and found a small fiery red dot.

"What's the plan?" Ron asked as he scurried over to Ginny.

"IDK…My bff, Jill!" Ginny had taken to watching muggle tv commercials with her dad in his shed. She thought they were funny.

Ron's eyes widened. "THIS IS A SERIOUS BUSINESS!" He shouted.

Ginny stomped on his foot. "Don't give away our position!"

Ron opened his mouth but Ginny stomped on his foot again. "Shhh," She whispered.

Ron grumbled. "I'm always with you! This isn't fair, why do I always have to be with you, the girl? They're going to win!" Ron kicked the ground.

Ginny slapped him. "What do you mean 'you're with the girl'? That's an advantage!"

Ron rubbed his face and stuck his tongue out at Ginny.

They were playing a game called Hide-or-Attack. There would be teams and in this case it was Fred and George against Ron and Ginny. They played this game when their parents were gone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at a wedding. Percy, Charlie, and Bill were still at school. Mrs. Weasley always hid her and Mr. Weasleys wands in a drawer when they went to certain places. She didn't believe they would need them, after all, Voldemort was gone. Each team would get 1 of the wands. They would hide 11 silver colored chocolate frogs with a wave of a wand— Charlie had taught Fred— and no one would know where they were hidden. The team who found the most won. But you wanted to stay hidden because if the other team saw you, they could attack you. You wanted to stay as far from the other team as possible. If the other team got to you, they could steal your frogs. After someone found all of the frogs, a bell would ring throughout the Weasley property. The team that won got to order the other around for a day— says Fred.

Ginny looked around. "I bet there is a froggy in that tree!" She pointed to an oak with a hollow.

She ran to it and lifted the wand up. She waved it and it suddenly raised her up.

"How did you do that?" Ron said, amazed.

"Wands seem to know what I want them to do. Mummy says I've got talent, even if we're not supposed to have wands yet." Ginny answered.

She waved the wand again and a silver frog soared into her hand. "That's 5!" She whispered ecstatically.

"That means that Fred and George can't have gotten the last one yet!" Ron's eyes lit up. "Lets go!" In his enthusiasm, Ron tripped over the tree's roots.

Ginny giggled and skipped over Ron. She stopped, dead. Her brows crinkled and went from happiness to worry to mischief. Fred and George were in the garden. Ginny looked around and saw her mothers frog fountain among the snarglapuff stumps. The frog had it's mouth open and was looking straight up at the sky. She noticed a silver glow coming from it. The frog was in there.

Fred must have noticed that too.

The two of them sprinted at it, Fred in the lead. Ginny pointed her wand at her 9 year old brother and shot hot sparks at his back. He stopped momentarily because of the pain but kept running, Ginny by his side now. George ran up and grabbed Ginny from behind as Ron ran up and tripped Fred. "Don't!" She screamed at George. Ginny lifted up her foot and kicked him between his legs as he fell over, with watering eyes. She thought 'bat boogeys' with all her might because she had seen Charlie use a curse like that once. She didn't know any real spells so she just used her head.

Great boogery bats flew out of the wand and attacked George but he grabbed her leg. Fred shot a jinx that stuck Ron's legs together just as Ginny grabbed and tripped Fred. Ron fell on top of Fred and Fred tried turning over but kicked George in the face instead. And then…

"Muwahahaha! HA!"

"HA"

"NO! IT'S OUR'S!"

All of the Weasley's heads turned. Up on the fountain gnomes were gathered. Fighting. Over the silver frog.

The gnomes' squeaky small voices carried and filled the air. Ugly little fists were flying and feet, kicking.

Fred scowled. "That's not right."

George nodded. "I think we just might have to do something about this."

Fred sighed. "Yep. Let's go….CHARGE!"

Fred, George, and Ginny ran around to the other side of the fountain, ducking. There was really no need to duck as the gnomes were so absorbed in fighting. George ran into the dust cloud and started to yell. "HE'S GOT IT, THAT FRECKLY LITTLE MOUSE HAS GOT IT," That wasn't true, of course, but all of the gnomes stopped fighting and blankly looked around for a mouse. Fred and Ginny both tried to snatch the frog but Ginny got there first and snatched the frog out of one of the lead gnome's hands. He and George took off sprinting.

Ginny screamed. "The ugly gnomes are following you!"

Fred grabbed Ginny and George pushed Ron into the house. Ginny thought '_Keep out the gnomes! Lock the doors! Keep out the gnomes!' _with all of her might. A few clicks could be heard as Mrs. Weasley's wand shot sparks and little gnomes were repelled once they got within a foot of the house.

Fred and George whispered something in each others ears. "We're meeting in Ron's room, we'll be right back."

"Why my room?", Ron scowled.

"Your room is on the top," Ginny answered. "Away from the gnomes."

Ginny skipped up the stairs.

Ron scowled again and followed her. Once, in his room he ran to the window and looked outside. A gnome was giggling madly at the door.

There were a bunch of gnomes with a long stick and the giggling gnome was commanding them.

"One, two, three, push!" The gnomes charged with the stick but flew backwards once within a foot of the house.

"Stupid gnomes," Ron shook his head.

Fred and George walked into the room. They had a map, and Mr. Weasley's wand.

"Okay…here's the plan…." George said.

"We haven't got one yet," Fred informed them. "Well first I think Ginny should pocket the frog so that we don't loose it.

Ginny blushed. She had been playing with the enchanted frog. She pocketed it.

"Guys…" Ron called from the window.

"What?"

"Look…"

"Uh-oh…"

The gnomes had stopped charging at the house…they had engaged in battle with the other side of gnomes.

"What are they doing?" Ginny asked.

"I think they are trying to rip each other's heads off," said Fred.

"Interesting," said George. "New plan."

"We never had a plan," Ron said.

"We still don't….okay. We should just go out there and fight." George said.

"No way!" said Ron. "That gnome just got it's head blown off, there is no way that I'm going out there!"

"Chicken butt!" said Ginny.

"Chickens don't have butts!" Ron yelled.

"Are you stupid? What doesn't have a butt?" Ginny yelled back.

Fred raised his head. "Okay, stop. I take Ginny's side, but I think we should just go out there and settle this…or run away." Fred turned around and walked out the door. Ginny followed. Then George. Then after a few minutes, Ron ran and caught up with them in the kitchen.

Ginny was squinting through the door. "Is that Luna?"

"What?"

"Luna Lovegood is out talking to the gnomes!"

"No—she is!" Fred's eyes widened.

Luna had the—about 50—gnomes sitting in a circle around her. It looked like she was telling them a story.

They all walked outside to see what she was doing.

"GETTEM!," shouted a gnome. Luna grabbed it and set it back down saying no.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked Luna.

"I am telling the gernumblies about their special magic and why they should share," Luna said dreamily. "They don't like to listen though…they think that a war would settle it better, or a challenge."

"You're a genius, Luna!" Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Oh, well, thank you," Luna said dreamily.

Luna sat up. "I think I am going to go swim with the plimpies now," she said.

Luna gazed at the sky and walked through the gate.

"She's a weird one." Fred said shaking his head.

"No, she's awesome, she solved it!" Ginny said.

"What?"

"We need to have the gnomes play hide-or-attack. Whoever finds the 6 frogs wins the battle and gets 6 of the frogs while the other team gets 5." Ginny said.

"Done." A little gnomes said that was eavesdropping and shook Ginny's hand. "Hide the froggies."

"They overheard us, so we don't have to tell 'em." Ginny said. With a wave of her wand the frogs hid and the gnomes were off.

"How do you do it?" Fred asked.

"Oh, very fantastically," Said Ginny.

"That doesn't make sense, but okay." George said.

Ginny went off skipping around the garden, and started singing, "F-R-E-E that spells free, baby!"

"Weird," said Fred. A little beep went off. "That is one that they got." A chorus of little beeps went off. "Uh-oh."

"GUYS!" Ginny screamed from around the corner.

The boys ran to where Ginny was at.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Ginny smacked him.

The reason that Ron had screamed was because the gnomes were again engaged in head-ripping battle. Over the new frog that one of the teams had found.

"They're violent little buggers!" Fred yelled as a arm flew by.

Ginny sighed. _"I need the frog, I need the frog, I need the frog," _she thought to herself and her mom's wand.

The frog zoomed out of a gnomes hand and landed in Ginny's outstretched one.

Ginny now thought, _'Bewitch the frog to fly away!" _ over and over again. Sparks flew out of her wand and the frog soared out of her hand, just in time to stop the gnomes from attacking Ginny.

The gnomes ran after the frog screaming and moaning. They weren't going to stop or come back. Ginny and the boys watched the gnomes chase the frog over a hill. They were gone.

Fred turned to the mess that the gnomes had made. "Okay, you two need to clean up."

"I hope you mean, _you guys _need to clean up because, _we _are in charge. I charmed the game." Ginny held up the real silver frog out of her pocket. She and Ron turned around and walked away.

"You've got to be kidding," Fred and George said in unision.

**Author's Note: What do you think? This story was a unique idea in my opinion. It could've been better, but hey. It's over it's done and it's going to get reviews…please? It would be awesome…because tomorrow, June 18, is my b-day! Please review!!**


End file.
